


Symbological

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-08
Updated: 2010-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser fiddled with the small, gaily wrapped box, suddenly nervous.  He debated putting it back into its hiding place, and forgetting about the whole crazy idea.  They'd never discussed this, he'd never made his desire clear to Ray, and Fraser wasn't sure how he'd react.  The box slipped from his suddenly clumsy fingers, and he caught it before it hit the floor, but he managed to smack his head into the counter in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symbological

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starsie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsie/gifts).



> Notes: Unbeta'd because I hadn't planned on writing this; might not make any sense. Silly, fluffy happy story written for my beloved Simplystars, who I adore beyond reason. Happy Birthday, m'love! **ETA:** Oops, forgot the [picture](http://s243.photobucket.com/albums/ff300/akamine_chan/Misc/?action=view&current=MbiusWeddingBand.jpg) in case you've never seen a ring as described below...*g*

Dief lay on the rug in front of the fireplace, belly up, groaning occasionally. Fraser could actually see the distension of Dief's stomach from all the cake he'd eaten in spite of Fraser's warnings. Dief had a habit of not listening to anyone when it came to sweets.

Ray sat on the couch, listing slightly, dappled by firelight and looking content and sleepy.

Fraser fiddled with the small, gaily wrapped box, suddenly nervous. He debated putting it back into its hiding place, and forgetting about the whole crazy idea. They'd never discussed this, he'd never made his desire clear to Ray, and Fraser wasn't sure how he'd react. The box slipped from his suddenly clumsy fingers, and he caught it before it hit the floor, but he managed to smack his head into the counter in the process.

"Ow!"

"Fraser? Why are you fidgeting in the kitchen?" Ray looked at him, curious. "Whatcha got there?"

"Nothing." He just barely refrained from childishly hiding the present behind his back.

"Another birthday present?" Ray patted the couch cushions invitingly. "You're spoiling me."

"Ah, you see, Ray, I—well, that is to say, I—um..." Fraser sat down and bit back all the other words that were threatening to tumble haphazardly out of his mouth. Dief groaned in agreement. "No one asked you," he hissed at Dief, ignoring the amused look Ray gave him.

He handed the present to Ray.

Ray tore at the wrapping paper and held the small box in his hand, turning it curiously, raising an eyebrow at Fraser. He pried it open and stared. And continued to stare.

"I know we never discussed it and maybe we should have, but—"

Ray looked up at him, wide-eyed and pale.

"It doesn't have to be official. It can just be something between us, a sign of our—" Fraser cracked his neck, disturbed by Ray's lack of response. "Never mind. Just forget I even—" He made to take back the box, humiliated and angry, but Ray leaned away, holding the box close to his body, almost protectively.

"No, no, NO!" He laid his hand flat on Fraser's chest. "You just surprised me, that's all, Fraser." Leaning against him, Ray angled the box so they both could see the two matching rings nestled there. He touched one with a fingertip. "Tell me about them."

Fraser cleared his throat and relaxed a little, enjoying the warmth of Ray next to him. Dief grumbled, and Fraser poked at his belly with a sock-covered toe. "Quiet, you."

"Fraser—"

"Ah, yes. The rings are Möbius strips. They are mathematical surfaces with only one side, an endless loop. Infinite."

"And that's all symbological about our relationship, and how you feel about me?"

"Very much so, Ray."

"Me, too, Fraser." Ray took the smaller ring and slid it on. Fraser was pleased to see that it fit perfectly. "Kiss me."

Fraser did, trying to put everything he felt into that one kiss.

Ray understood. He was smart like that.

-fin-


End file.
